


Old faces

by Insecure_Session



Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: AU, DUN DUN, F/M, Harry and Rafe aint dead, M/M, Sam is up to no good, but what do they want, chase - Freeform, fluff?, nate is a great dad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-26 06:45:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12551536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Insecure_Session/pseuds/Insecure_Session
Summary: All Nate wanted was to get a bagel for his darling wife.





	1. Bagels

**Author's Note:**

> I wished ND showed what Nate was like when Elena was pregananant. (Yes I know how to spell pregnant.)

Sam and Nate were on their way downtown to find a small cafe that had the exact certain type of bagels that Elena just had to get. No other bagels, or muffins no. Those exact bagels. Her pregnancy demanded it.

Other than that they were also in the middle of a small holiday with a 3 months along pregnant Elena which Nate could guarantee was just as fun as it was busy. And so here Nathan was, the sun shining on the metropolis and Sam yapping in his ear about something? Probably about treasure, or just complaining about Sully, or about the new technology. Or just complaining.

"And then I said 'what do you mean I can't talk about women like that-

"You can't."

"Yeah but-

"Nope. You just can't say that anymore Sam it's probably sexist."

"What I can't say that women are just as capable as men?"

"No sa- wait what?"

"And that's why you need to listen to people little brother. Jeez, I hope you at least listen more to your wife, eh?"

Chuckling and taking an inhale of smoke from his cigarette. Meanwhile Nate was trying to forget about the time when he was also blatantly zoned out when Elena was talking to him about flights in Bangkok and tried to convince himself he was a good husband.

'Im a good husband? Yeah, I'm good.'

"Nathan!"

Again snapped back. Danm he had to stop doing that.

"Jesus little brother, you alright? What got you up in the clouds?" Another intake, another puff out as normal. His chocolate eyes shone worried. As normal.

"No, nothing just feel like something is gunna happen today y'know?"

"How?"

"I don't know..Meh it's probably nothing, probably just pregnancy scares since I'm still amazed by the whole BABY thing."

Nathan lied looking up with a blank expression, he usually zoned out on catastrophic days. He never knew why but given how many catastrophic events have happened in his lifetime, he was now safe to say on edge.

"Even though you're three months in? Well I'll give you that you're better than when you first found out. You were absolutely ballistic, crazed over Elena's care, the slightest disturbance or inconvenience and you'd have your gun out."

"I wasn't THAT bad-

"Uh yes you were."

"Was not."

"Was to."

That had continued the whole way into the cafe. Approaching the counter putting their verbal war at a cease fire, Nathan requested the exact overcomplicated, overly exaggerated named bagel that his loving wife so craved. And a pickle.

Sam was looking at what was on the menu board. Getting bored watching his younger brother argue with the barista about how this cafe did in fact have the bagel he wanted, Sam had focused his attention on some attractive muffins. Moving over he had accidentally bumped into someone, muttering a quick apology looking up then back at the muffins, then having to do a double take because what he was seeing was impossible.

As Nate was just about ready to ditch this cafe after 20 minutes worth of slowly realising it was the wrong cafe, his brother was furiously tapping his shoulder to the point it felt like he was punching him. He finally turned around to address his brother with a.

"What!?"

But sam didn't say anything, his eyes were wide as that of a man who has seen a ghost, following his line of sight Nathan's own eyes mirrored his. Because he was looking at a ghost. He had to be. What other explanation could there be for Rafe Adler to be casually walking with two beverages in his hands towards a sitting, very alive and not blown up Harry Flynn.


	2. Pursuit

"Nathan please tell me you don't also see them."

"Im afraid I do Sam, I do."

"What the hell do we do!?"

"Nothing, shit I don't know."

"What if they're here to kill us?" Sam questioned.

Nathan then thought of Elena and his nerves kicked in full of dread.

Before they could do anything though Harry had spotted them and they also had a similar reaction. For a few minutes they just stared wide eyed at eachother before Rafe slowly set a sum of cash down at the table then he and Flynn had made a dash for it through the cafe into the outside sitting area and were attempting to escape, Nate and Sam without thinking hot on their trail immediately after.

Nathan didn't have time to wonder why him and his brother were in pursuit of their old formerly DEAD rivals, although probably because this meant that they were possibly in danger and that they needed answers. Yeah those two reasons worked.

Still it's been a while since Nate had been in a proper pursuit and he could feel himself slacking slightly behind his brother, the other two however were fast, like really fast as in were accustomed to this fast.

After running a whole block through the street Adler and Flynn must've realised there was a road ahead. That would've taken too long so instead they did the next best thing and made a quick turn into an alleyway, the Drakes following them. 

Harry had jumped on top of the bins in the back of the alley then leaped for the fire escape ladder, pulling it down, Rafe had jumped right after and clung onto it before pulling himself up with his arms way too quickly, he then climbed the ladder but nearly slipped mid way due to the grime. Harry already At the platform of the fire escape pulled him up and then they continued progressing upward.

Meanwhile Nate and Sam were right behind them by one step. It was frustrating given it used to be the other way around.

This only bothered Nate more by how good they were at this, not that they weren't capable of climbing or anything he knew they weren't to be underestimated. But it was just that they were too good. The main case being how at some points it looked like they were doing it almost effortlessly as their bodies swung with such grace as if they were lighter somehow but at the same time they also seemed more clumsy. Harry ran a bit more awkwardly and Rafe kept reaching for his left arm periodically. 

Not like it mattered Nate just needed to know what they were doing here and why. 

Soon they were all on the roof of a 3 story building, Nate was hit with a wave of nostalgia of being somewhere so high. So dangerous. Of course it only got more dangerous when he saw that those two psychos had leapt from this current roof to the next. A large gap in between the two buildings.

Nate was hesitant, realising that one mistake had more than just one consequence, more than just his life this time. He couldn't afford to die, but at the same time he couldn't afford for these two to get away for his family's own safety, a quick encouraging nudge from Sam and Nate remembering his old technique to not overthink his actions got him across the roof onto the next and back on Flynn and Rafe's trail.

But he was losing them. That small delay gave them enough of a head start to out run them. He couldn't let them.

Nathan regretted his hesitance sinisterly. He had been doing risky stuff like this since he was 10 for God's sake, he should've jumped without thought, he inwardly cursed, but then noticed a familiar growing burn from such sudden activity his body was not prepared for after being prolonged to nothing but worrying about domestic baby things and grocery shopping for months. Not deadly roof pursuits.

'Danmit!'

Still this pain only fuelled Nate more furiously as he saw the next roof they were jumping to had an unlocked door. They were going to get away and this rate.

'Not if I can help it!'

Picking up his pace on the last jump he had out reached his hand towards Flynn who was closer to him than Rafe up ahead already in the air. A few more powerful strides and he was ahead of Sam and yanking at the back of Flynn's shirt right before the edge. Not enough to stop him but enough to make him lose his footing as he shakily leapt across the building and fell over on his side painfully just barely skidding across the other roof.

This alarmed Rafe as he turned back with shock on his face and called out for Flynn.

Nathan however had also just barely made the jump, his own stunt thrown his footing off and he too ended up crashing on the other roof. Flynn groaned before quickly scrambling but Nate was faster and grabbed his foot? It didn't feel like a foot, felt like metal. In addition Harry had responded painfully to him tugging on it.

'What the hell?'

Regardless Nate had pinned him down and was ready to demand some answers but the click of a gun and a concerned yell from his brother paused Nate from his actions.

Looking up slowly he saw Rafe had a pistol pointed at him and that Sam was still on the other roof probably wishing he was armed. Rafe glanced at him with blank eyes before smiling. Shit.

"Why hello Nate, been quite some time hasn't it? Oh also could you be so kind as to get off my partner there? Y'know before I shoot you."

Partner? Just what the fuck was going on?

"Don't you dare lay a godanm finger on him! You hear me!?" Sam had screamed hoarse and panicked. He was still stuck on the previous roof and was shaking uncontrollably from fear or anger? Most likely both. But Rafe just turned to him slowly with an incredulous expression.

"And Sam Drake too! Of course! Oh how are you Samuel? So good to see you again after reading that article about what happened in India. Impressive find really I mean the tusk of Ganesh? How'd you pull that off, but from what I saw that's not even the best part of it I mean working with Nadine godanm Ross! How? Now that is way more impressive. I'd clap but well see I kinda need your brother to not get any creative ideas so y'know."

That ice cold voice, that same condescending tone, Nate's knuckles were turning white as he felt himself feel sick and drained. Why was he back? Why? Nate had saw that cargo fall and crush that bastard to mush. So what the hell?

Nate also didn't need to turn to know Sam probably had the same expression if not worse considering his baby brother was at gunpoint from this psycho again, except now Sam seriously couldn't do anything because he was both unarmed and too far. 

Rafe could literally shoot Nate right now and Sam would not and could not be fast enough to stop it and that terrified him to the core, like a massive pit had been punched through his stomach.

"Yeah yeah, this is all great and everything but Rafe, dear chum, can you get this heavy bastard off me and then do your little bloody reunion yeah!?" Harry interrupted, squirming furiously under Nate's tightening grip.

Nathan literally felt dizzy with the dread he felt, he hadn't heard or thought about Flynn's voice in years. Years. The only clear thing in his scrambling, screaming mind was 'why?'

Why was this happening?

Was everyone he ever thought as dead just coming back? What other villains or friends he had thought were long dead turned out to actually be alive? Why Flynn and Rafe of all people? And why were they together? Were they plotting to get revenge? Were they going to kill him? Kill Elena? Sam? Sully?

Nathan seriously felt like he was going to throw up. But his paralysis was broken by Flynn's whining.

"Seriously mate get off! Did you bloody eat more doughnuts again or something? You're crushing my danm ribs!"

"Listen to him Nate, because I'm not going to ask twice." Rafe warned as cocked his gun sternly.

At this Nate finally let go and fell backwards weakly, leaning on his hands, too dazed and dizzy to stand. Flynn had sighed inhaled some breath after and got to his feet, Rafe was also making his way towards Flynn and helped him back up with concern in his eyes like you would for a friend. Even asking a quick 'you alright?' To which Flynn had responded with a small nod and a pat on the shoulder before turning to the Drake brothers with a sly grin.

"Well it's been fun, I mean I haven't been pinned under you for years now Nate, almost brings back some nostalgia and good memories but we're gunna pop off now so adiós boys." Harry chimed with a small salute and a wink in Nate's direction and then heading for the roof door that lead down into the building, Rafe put away his gun retreating with Flynn.

But Nate couldn't let it end like this. On impulse without thinking Nate had blurted out.

"Are you here to get revenge!?"

They paused in their tracks and turned to look at him before laughing at each other.

"God no."

"Like you're so bloody important."

"Typical Drakes."

"Think they're the centre of the bloody universe or somethin'."

"I know right. But please Nate, revenge is for children. Why we're here is none of your godanmed business but rest assured it won't involve you as long as you don't get yourself involved. Alright?"

"So you won't have anything to worry about as long as you don't bother us yeah?"

Nate refused to believe that, why else would they be here after he had killed or well tried to kill them. There was no way people as slimy and petty as them would be over that. After everything he had done to them, there was no way they were over it. Especially not Harry. He had hurt Harry way too much for him to just be over it like that.

"If that's all mate, we seriously got to get going now. Ain't got all day unlike you blokes, busy men right here. See you later Nathan." Harry breathed relaxed and then shrugging his shoulders before entering the door.

Nate had to react again.

"Wait!"

Rafe only turned to him whilst closing the door before replying with a quick.

"So long Nate."

'Bastard!'

But Nate didn't move after that, he couldn't. He was too much in shock and disbelief. He wanted to believe that this all didn't just happen and a part of him really didn't think it happened. But it did. He knows it did.

He was in such a state of shock Nate didn't even hear his brother jump across the roof to his side, nor did he feel Sam prop him up on his numb feet nor did he hear Sam encouraging him for them to get out of here. Nothing could snap Nathan back until Sam had mentioned something about Elena. 

'Elena!'

"We have to get to her Sam!" Nate cried gripping onto Sam's collar, desperation stained in his eyes and voice.

"I know Nathan I know, come on!"

And so they made their way down from the roof and sprinted straight back to their hotel, not bothering to check in and burst into their room expecting to find the worst. And what they found was an empty room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed.


	3. Well shit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anrgy Nate ahead.

"Where is she? SAM GODANMIT WHERE IS SHE?!"

"Nathan you need to calm down!"

"Calm down!? He's going to fucking throw a grenade at her again! Or worse! And the baby! Oh shit shit shit fuck Sam FUCK!" Nathan was pretty sure he was having a panic attack or maybe several, he didn't even think and went to his drawer where he had his the emergency gun and was already heading out.

"Whoa hold on Nate. You can't just go waving that around the city, call her, maybe she's fine. They said that they weren't after rev-

"I DONT GIVE A DANM WHAT THEY SAID SAM! EVERYTHING OUT OF THEIR SLIMY MOUTHS ARE NOTHING BUT LIES! I'm going to go find my wife and child before they do, whether you come or not I don't care."

Sam was taken aback, he had never seen Nate this angry. Not even when he found out about his massive lie back in Libertalia, or when Elena had found them in Madagascar.

Nate was just about to storm through the front door when he nearly collided into who else other than Elena herself, he was confused and still angry before realising who it was.

"Oh Nate there you are. Hey how come you and Sam didn't check in at the lobby, you trying to get us in trouble? And why are you holding a gu-

She was caught off mid sentenced and engulfed in a tight embrace from a trembling Nathan.

"Oh Elena, thank God I thought they got you and the baby, oh thank God you're safe." He breathed, more relieved than he had ever been in his life. And that's saying something.

"Whoa whoa, Nate what the hell do you mean? Start explaining now. Who are 'they?', why the gun and I swear to God Sam If you did something again-

"Hey! It wasn't me I promise." Sam defended himself, raising his hands in a surrendering manner from a very stern, very angry Elena.

"Yeah it wasn't him this time." Nathan chimed in, defending Sam. Oh brotherly love.

"So what happened?" Elena inquired, brows furrowing with that all to familiar anxiety building up as she put a protective hand over her stomach.

Nathan gently nudged her inside the room then locked the door before informing her of their encounter with Flynn and Rafe, by the end of which she was sitting on the couch spaced out processing all the information that he had just told her. Well at least he actually told her about it this time she thought sombrely. 

Breathing in and out she took a few minutes to think of a reaction in which Nate had moved next to her and held her hand tightly looking just as distressed as she did.

"So Harry Flynn and Rafe Adler, both your arch rivals who both clearly died, one I nearly died from too and the other being crushed right in front of you were in a cafe today and weren't there to target you?"

"So they say..."

"Shit Nathan. What do we do?"

"We should leave, or kill them hell I don't know."

"Wait little Brother, I don't think we should go after them. You saw how different they were, they were in proper shape compared to you."

"I nearly killed them once before I can do it again."

"No Nate, Sam is right. You can't go after them not now, not anymore."

"Well then what Elena?! Just let them come to us when we least expect it!"

"No, I think we should just leave them alone like they said."

"I agree with her, Nathan they could've killed us there today on that roof. Rafe had his gun pointed right at you."

Nate looked between his brother and his wife, his body and face brimming with frustration, fear and disbelief.

"Really? So it was just an accident that we happened to run into them in that cafe? Hell no Sam it must've been a godanm setup or something!" 

Nate fumed, springing to his feet and pacing around the room heatedly. Elena sat with her head leaning against her hand, massaging with her fingertips against the side of her head worriedly. Sam just reached for a cigarette before being scolded by Elena to not smoke around her for the thousandth time. So he just went to grab a beer instead.

The room was silent for what felt like a century before Nate finally threw his arms up in the air and mumbled a hesitant 'fine'.

"Fine, you're all right. But from now on until we know for sure they aren't coming for us, there will be more security especially around Elena."

Everyone nodded at that slowly.

"I'm gunna go call Sully to see what he knows about this." Nathan stormed off for the phone. Elena just bit her lip before informing them that she was going to sleep. 

Sam just stood there, leaned against the wall gazing out the window. It was dark out now and raining. Checking to see Elena had gone to her room he headed out onto the small balcony with a pack of cigarettes and smoked the whole danm carton empty.

Rafe was alive. 

And Sam couldn't tell if he that made him feel dread or relief. Both feelings made him smoke all the more harder. But he knew he couldn't stop shaking, from adrenaline? Probably. From shock? Probably. From excitement? Possibly.

Shit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sam be up to no good as per usual.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed.


End file.
